Fall Back Down
by LexzieRulz
Summary: Damon Salvatore fell down alot, and Rose knew that, but she would always be there to help him back up. Even when nobody else cared, she would always be there.


**_A.N- So, I go back to my Roman roots lol. There just too awesome not to write for lol. I tried going with First POV for this story. So, I hope it turns out well._**

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the way he sat sullen on the couch, watching as Elena and Stefan absent mindedly embraced and laughed with Caroline. Whatever it was I didn't like the look on his face. Pained and heartbroken. I sat gently beside him and refilled his bourbon. He muttered a thank-you and began drinking away, never once his eyes leaving her silhouette. If it hurt him so much, I didn't understand why he kept doing it. Well, I suppose I did. I do the same thing to him. I don't love men who love other women, well wasn't that a load of bull. No, I watched his every move afraid that he might collapse. Even if he did I would be there. I always would. Love is a complicated subject. One, I've always seemed to screw up on. Trevor was the only person I've ever really loved. Yet, he was my brother, the only family I had left. Perhaps it was my tendency to run away that caused the trouble, but honestly, what else do you do when that's all you know how to do? I looked over to him, studying his features closely, of course he would never notice how I know the creases of his face and the exact shade of his blue eyes. Not that it mattered, as long as I was there for him when he needed me. Whether it was as his 'special friend' or something else, I would be there. Friendship is an important thing. Something I'm very good at. Yet, there was that nagging feeling in my mind, I loved Damon, and that's why I would be there when he falls down. I would pick him up and set him up straight again, whether or not he liked it. "Rose?" I zoned back in.<p>

"Yes?"

"Whatcha looking at?" He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing important." Lie.

"Oh whatever, _Rosebud_." The way he slurs the nickname is something I've gotten used to lately. Not that I'm complaining. I notice how he crinkles his nose as his eyes trail back to Elena and Stefan. Gosh, it's painful to watch. Yet, I'm helping Elena realize her feelings for Damon. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't. Well, at least that's what I tell myself. I must be crazy. _'All things Elena'_. Ya, definitely crazy. Klaus scares me to the bone, but I'm helping Damon so I suppose it's worth it. "Okay, what's on your mind." Damon sets his drink down and looks at me.

"The usual," I casually reply.

"Maybe we should take a break from thinking about that." He smiles, "Take a break. Have some _fun_." I roll my eyes, look over only to see that Elena and them are gone. Of course, why else would I get attention from him. His hand slides to my thigh and I am reminded that I have to fulfill my duty as a 'special friend'. Not that I mind.

"I think we could. Just for a little bit." His eyes begin to sparkle and we start the cycle all over again.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

I roll over on the bed, stretching my legs out. I feel an unfamiliar weight on my hand; I look down to see a ring. I flinch as I feel the sun against my back. The sun? A note is on the end of the bed.

_**Rosebud,**_

'_**Bout time you got one of these since you're with us. It should come in handy. Btw, hurry your butt downstairs when you wake up. We've got important business to take care of.**_

_**-D**_

Lapis Lazuli. Well, at least he cares enough to give me his extra ring. I through on some fresh clothes and wonder down the stairs. There he is, sitting and staring at the floor. "Hey," I call, "Where's everyone else?"

"At the grill picking up Bonnie."

"Oh." It came out more blunt then I had intended. Never less, I sit beside him. We sit for a comfortable silence. It's just our style like that. We don't need words.

"You know, it's been a bad year. A lot gone through." I look at him carefully. "I haven't even been here a year and already it's been one of the most memorable ones in my century." I laugh at the comment and he looks at me with a little anger and confusion. "It's not funny."

"You had good things too." I add in before he gets mad.

"Right," he grunts as he gets up. Great, now he's going to walk away unless I stop him.

"You met Elena." He stops in his tracks and looks at me.

"And look where that's getting me." He stares me down. I could say 'You met me' but I can't. I should say it, but I'm not sure I want to know the answer I would get. I expect him to leave, grab some blood, drink his sorrows, and then come back. He doesn't move though, just looks at me. "I guess it's not that bad." He comes back and sits. "I reconnected with my brooding brother, as much as I want to say I hate it. I don't." I smile and I can see the corners of his mouth curve up. "I met people who are actually some of the better ones in my lifetime."

"So, it's not so bad."

"Nah. I actually have friends," he laughs. He bumps me with his elbow and I fake hurt. He shakes his head and slides closer to me. "You're not too bad either," he jokingly whispers. I shudder at his breath on my neck. I just smile.

"Thank-you." I mean it. I mean it much more then he thinks. His eyes darken a bit as we hear footsteps approach. He pulls back and stares directly into my eyes.

"You're the person I talk to about things. You're my person, and thanks for that. I need it." He gets up to head to the door to greet the others. My mind races at his compliment, he indirectly said he needs me, and that's enough. He turns and smiles almost as if reading how I feel he speaks, "If I fall down, you'll pick me up, right?" I nod. "I knew that already," I hear him mutter. I'm pretty sure he was talking to himself, yet it doesn't take away the truth of it. I watch him leave and gather the thoughts racing in my brain and prepare for the meeting.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

Everyone's gone and I sit patiently by the fireplace. Alone. I don't mind though, the quiet is nice after the ruckus that happened earlier at the meeting. Differing opinions sure cause a lot of arguments. I hear scattering coming from the other room. I move gently so I can see. Elena, Damon, and Stefan are walking in. "I still stand by my point," Stefan states as he storms back out after grabbing something off the counter. I couldn't see what it was. Damon moves closer to Elena and I feel like a weight fell on me.

"Elena, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to say, Damon."

"There is so much to say, you just don't want to talk about it."

"Damon," Elena groans but Damon silences her with his finger. I step away and head to the guest room. My room. I feel like this is something personal and I shouldn't be watching. Who am I kidding? I just don't want to watch. Jealousy sweeps over me. It shouldn't, I know what the feelings were when I came into this. It was so bloody obvious! Jealousy isn't something you can control I guess. I turned on the TV and try to drown out the voices from downstairs.

I heard the door slam followed by muffled cries coming from Elena. Obviously, the talk didn't go well. I felt a pang in my chest knowing Damon would be hurt because of this. I always knew Elena would choose Stefan, it was obvious in her eyes and the connection they have. I just wanted her to acknowledge her feelings for Damon so at least he would know he is important. Not that he wasn't already important to me, but hearing it from Elena might possibly mean more. That thought sent the pang in my chest to intensify. I heard the knob turn slowly and Damon emerged into the room. He lowered his body onto the bed beside me. I studied his face carefully, it looked worn, hurt, and tears were threatening to fall. I leaned back and grabbed his hand and we just laid there as the silent tears fell from his face. Elena wasn't coming back for him. Elena wasn't going to choose him and it finally hit him. I bet he knew all along the outcome, but now that he told her without compulsion, with no holding back, it made it more real. He raised his body so he was in a sitting position and I did the same. He was leaning over the edge and I wrapped my arms around him. It was a daring move, I know, since we never had intimacy without being intimate. That was just sex though. This was much more. He didn't pull away, didn't falter, he just wrapped his arms around me. It sent flames running through my veins, but I didn't show it. "It isn't hazy anymore," he said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I knew exactly what he meant. The cloud that hovered over him, namely Elena, has been broken down. I should feel relieved that he found this out sooner than later when he had it built in his mind how it would be.

"I thought it would go differently." I just nodded. "I'm glad you're here." I could tell he meant it. He had fallen down and I was going to bring him back up again. I smiled sadly and removed myself from the embrace. I looked into his eyes that were glistening wet. He leaned forward attempting to close the distance between us but I backed away. Not that it was easy to, but I it wasn't going to go like this. "Rose," he whimpered. I almost wanted to give in right there, but I couldn't.

"Damon, it's not going to help. At least not tonight." He sighed and laid back down on the bed. I reached over and turned on the TV again. It wasn't that bad of a show that was on but I didn't know what it was called. I knew his eyes were on me and I couldn't look over, the best thing for him right now is if I was just here. "You staying in here, tonight?" I asked softly.

"Ya," he grunted as he rose up to unbutton his shirt.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now then." I turned to face him.

"Kay, night, Rose." I started to lean back when he grabbed my shoulders to pull me back. His hands cupped my face and before I could move back his lips were on mine. It wasn't rough, but soft, simple, sweet, and short. I didn't even blink before he pulled away. "Don't leave anytime soon. I think I might need you here." With that he switched channels, leaned back and watched TV. I licked my lips and huddled under the covers. His words were a lullaby for me to sleep.

_**-X-X-X-X-**_

The wind swayed my hair back and forth, but I didn't mind. I felt arms wiggle around my waist and lips move against my neck. I gasp escaped my mouth. "Damon," I laughed. He didn't stop he just continued working his way up to my earlobe. I should push him away since now obviously wasn't the time, but I couldn't. No matter how much I try, I would succumb to him. "We have to go."

"No, we don't," he murmured into my hair. I leaned back so my head rested on his shoulder. His breathing slowed and I smiled. Klaus was arriving soon and we should be panicking but we were ready. We were going to be alright. Klaus' arrival took longer than we anticipated. A month to be exact. I heard leaves crunching so I quickly turned to be greeted by Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline.

"Heading in now?" Elena asked with her giant smile as she latched onto Stefan's hand.

"Yes, we are." I smiled back. I looked over at Damon who frowned a bit.

"Good." Everyone starting to move toward the house. Elena grabbed my hand quickly and looked at me. "Thank-you," she whispered.

"What for?"

"For not leaving." My facial expression must have giving off my surprise and confusion because Elena smiled and clarified, "You make, Damon, happy and vice versa. Most people would have left and never came back, but you stood by. I knew you would and I'm glad." I relaxed a little as I nodded gently. I turned to leave when she lowered her voice. "Rose, you were right. I do love, Damon, but it will always be Stefan. That's why I was afraid to admit it, to hurt him."

"I know, Elena. I just wanted you to realize that." It didn't help that I times I felt like the second choice to Damon, but I would never tell her. I'm just glad she knows how she feels and where she stands. She smiled and headed into the house and I trailed behind her. I walked in to be grabbed by Damon. His hands placed firmly on my waist. "Remember," he purred in my ear, "how you promised to help me if I fall down?" I nodded. "Well, I know I haven't said it out loud, but you know I will always do the same for you." I twisted my body to face him. Looking into his eyes I could tell he meant it. I wasn't just a second choice. I was the choice. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I knew that already," I murmured just like he did a month before. I leaned up until our lips met and molded together. I doubt either of us would fall back down if we keep holding each other like this. Not that I mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N- So, another Roman FanFic (because they are epic). I don't really like writing in First POV but I figured this story would go well with it.<strong>_


End file.
